


Essy's Violent Undertail Sin Bin

by MessedUpEssy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rus is a fucking FURRY, Rus is fucking trash, Swapfell, Undertail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Just a place for my attempts at writing naughty violent etc stuff, which will consist of various Fontcest ships mostly maybe some other one's, will prolly not get updated much as I am not that big of a writer but who knows,have decided that this little collection will have my more violent and noncon/dubcon stuff whenever i make some aye





	1. Get it the fuck over with

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I ended up writing after draw this https://messedupessysins.tumblr.com/post/169925195847/hey-look-some-porn-ʖ-so-yesterday-i a couple of days ago, sadly I do not know how to make a proper link so that's the kinda link you get, I suggest to go and check it out as there is some dialogue on it that comes before this actual fic, the fic is also underneath the pic so you all can read it there if you want to, and also because that pic turned out hella good and I am proud how it turned out (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I am kinda proud of this as I usually don't write much especially not smut of any kind and this turned out pretty well wrote it in one day even, and there is prolly lot's of grammar mistakes and I haven't had it beta read or anything, and neither will because I can't be bothered
> 
> Also for your guys information Scratch is my nickname for my take on Swapfell Sans and Rus is Swapfell Papyrus, and also they are not the so called purple SF bros either as I just don't give a fuck about the whole Swapfell and Fellswap thing, as they will always be Swapfell for me
> 
> This is also mostly an attempt at exploring how my own take on them would work in a "romantic" or rather sexual relationship, which I explain a bit more on the pic linked above, but the conclusion is that it would end up hella abusive as my Rus is fucking trash and fucked up in the head
> 
> Anyhow enjoy this fucked up shit

“an’ tha pull out ya say?”, Rus purred smugly into Scratch’s ear, the shit eating grin the other was wearing on his ugly ass mug clear in his voice, fuck he wanted to fucking smash the fuckers face in so much. 

“as ya wish, darlin’”, he continued with a drawl, suddenly slowly lifting Scratch up by the hold he had on the smaller ones upper femurs, his dick slowly pulling out of Scratch’s tight and bruised entrance inch by slow agonizing inch, Scratch letting out a hiss and a barely held back pained whimper as his brothers dicks piercings scraped against his insides painfully on its way out, Rus let out a dark chuckle in amusement at his obvious pain causing Scratch to clench his teeth together harshly in an attempt to hold back any more sounds, determined not to give his brother the satisfaction of him making any more of them.

A minute or two passed until finally Rus’s dick was fully out, his brother taking his time to make him suffer more and to let out more sounds which Scratch succeeded in not making any, the dick made a wet plop sound as it existed him, Scratch let out a shudder as his body relaxed slightly at no longer been penetrated by his brothers disgusting member, his breathing hard as he involuntarily leaned back against the others chest in minor relief and exhaustion. 

His whole body immediately went tense and rigid again as his brother suddenly shifted slightly underneath him, the others dick rubbing against his folds which was covered with both of their juices, the mere thought of it made his stomach crawl in disgust and anger as he barely held back a whimpered moan at the sensation, beating himself up in his head for his reaction, but Scratch knew what was going to happen next, his eyes shutting closed in preparation for the inventible.

But nothing happened.

His eyes shoot open after a while of nothing happening and turned his head slightly to the side so to look at his brother as angrily as he could, to tell him to get it the fuck over with already but before any words could leave him Rus slammed him back down onto his dick with one quick motion shoving his dick all the way in fully to the hilt. 

Scratch let out a guttural scream in pain as he was penetrated so suddenly and roughly with no warning, the force it was shoved in with made him lose the air he had had in his lounges, fuck it hurts it fucking hurt so much his pussy was stretched way more than it should be possible and his brothers dick was so deep inside of him the magic it was now inside off seemed close to bursting, it was not made to be stretched that much and the thought of it breaking made him absolutely terrified.

“Y-YOU FU- ARHGHH!”, he tried to curse out but it instead turned into a choked moan and cry as Rus began to thrust into him in a rough and quick pace not even letting him catch his breath, it felt like with every thrust his brothers dick was going deeper and deeper inside of him, the piercings scraping against his insides painfully with every thrust causing him not been able to hold back his pained moans and sobs as it was just too much, it felt like he was going to split in two. 

“heh such sweet sounds ya are makin’ for me lil’bro”, Rus murmured between thrusts, his smirk wide as he kept on pounding into his brother who was unable to answer or protest except for choked out cries, swears and repeated no’s. “ya that happy that i pulled out of ya? wonder if i can getcha tha get even happier if i keep fuckin’ ya tight cunt deeper an’ harder so tha get more of them sweet noises outta ya.” he continued ending his sentence with an extra rough thrust causing Scratch to let out a louder pained cry than before, the sound causing the other to let out yet another chuckle and his grin to widen even further.

“let’s find out shall we?”


	2. Rus is a fucking Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look more porn (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) this time the trash known as Rus is getting fucked by one of his customers who is one big dog monster, that could be greater dog not sure tho I leave that up to you to decide, based on a pic once again which you can find here https://messeduppussy.tumblr.com/post/172239256682/russ-a-fucking-furry-what-else-is-new-ʖ , srs need to learn how to link properly but fuck it, as I couldn't help but write something to it as I am really proud of that pic, so enjoy this little drabble I guess ye~

“heh ya know dipsheit, it gunna cost ya -ah extra gold fur smashin’ mah face in.”, Rus purred with a shit eating grin while his face was held harshly against the ground by one of the big paws of the dog monster atop of him, it’s other paw holding his arms in place behind his back while it grinded it’s huge dick against his slick entrance, only indication of it hearing what he just said was a deep clearly annoyed low growl in warning and it’s paw pushing against his skull harder into the ground clearly telling him to shut the fuck up, probably noticing the pun he had just made too to add to its irritation.

Rus just grinned wider licking some blood from his bloodied teeth while a shudder went through him in anticipation of what was about to happen, looking up slightly at his customer with one eye open he continued talking.

“now, now i just be tellin’ ya how it is big guy, ya feel meeeahhh-!”, a slightly pained yelp that quickly turned into a deep moan interrupted him as the monster above him shoved it’s huge dick in annoyance into him with no warning up to the very hilt while pushing his face harder into the ground, it’s claws digging into his skull and arms painfully and a louder growl than before rumbling warningly in its throat, the growl once again telling Rus to shut his fucking mouth already.

Gritting his teeth in pain and pleasure at been filled to the very max so quickly and deeply, Rus took a deep breath through his nasal cavity and looked up once again at the large dog monster who was smugly looking down at him, believing it had succeeded in shutting him up at last, but oh was it wrong as Rus grinned even wider than before at it and said: 

“if ya want tha ah shut me up so badly… ya gotta try harder than that ma big fella.”


End file.
